


like syrup and molasses

by ravels (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/Fantastic Foursome (Youtube RPF)
Genre: (small vague mention of sex in the middle), Cuddles, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, first fic ive written in months wow, generally just a very happy fic, happy phan day, very slow fic hence the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ravels
Summary: (because the 19th of october has to mean something.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> today (19/10) was phan day so i decided to write something. this has scarcely been edited so please let me know if there are any mistakes or anything.  
> warnings for a very vague description of sex in the middle, repetition of a phrase throughout the fic, and like 2 swear words.  
> anyway, i used way too many parentheses in this but i think it's decent. enjoy! :]

This morning should be like any other, honestly; in Dan’s own personal philosophy, time and date and anniversaries are utterly meaningless and all that. And yet, for some reason, the 19th of October is the sole exception. For some reason, the 19th of October _means_ something, more than just an event; it symbolizes something unspoken but very present that neither Dan nor Phil can ever really put their finger on.  
Even while the same sunlight is beaming through their window, 10:47 AM on October 19 feels different, and yet so similar to every other day. They have the same morning routine, the same anime with breakfast, but with slight adjustments.  
With a mouthful of half-chewed toast and with crumbs circling his mouth, Dan leans over and kisses Phil full on the lips, smiling into the kiss as the other returns it.  
When they resurface for air, Phil wrinkles his nose. “Could you at least have swallowed? Bad breath, I can take. Unchewed food? Yuck.”  
Dan waves his hand, not looking at Phil and instead at _Yuri on Ice_ playing on the TV. “You loved it.”  
A moment of silence passes as they both flick their attention to the anime.  
Phil shrugs halfheartedly, not finding the will to disagree, and lays his head on Dan’s bare shoulder.  
(When he falls asleep in that position, his plate of toast crumbs slides out of his lap and onto the floor; when he wakes up, it’s in the sink and a thick fleece blanket has been gently draped over his form. And maybe Dan receives one more hug and kiss than usual that morning. October 19 means extra hugs and kisses, anyway.)

-

They spend the majority of their day like any other, on their laptops in the lounge, a warm, companionable silence lingering between them. Dan buries himself in a new main channel video, turning to Phil every ten minutes or so to ask something along the lines of “Does 50% or 51% zoom look better here?” Phil replies with something constructive, not trying in the slightest to sugarcoat his words.  
(October 19 is about helping each other, not just being nice to each other. Besides, Dan trusts Phil’s judgement and always has.)  
Phil, true to branding, is scrolling down Tumblr, strictly confining himself to dog videos rather than any tags concerning either of them. They always go wild on October 19th. Both of them know this well.  
Sometime around 2PM, Dan groans loudly, swiveling the laptop around to show Phil. “The cupcake isn't rendering, what do I do?”  
Phil walks Dan through the solution, bashfully accepting the latter’s grateful smile when he finished.  
(If you ask either of them if they abandoned their work to watch puppy videos at any point, they’ll profusely deny it; their web histories, however, will beg to differ.)  
(October 19 is about treating themselves.)

-

By mid-afternoon, they’re curled up in bed together, entwined at the legs.  
Even though the blankets are discarded in their sleep, neither does so much as shiver. Dan’s head was buried in the little dip in Phil’s side. Phil’s head was curved around Dan’s, locking in the warmth.  
(October 19 is _all_ about warmth.)

-

(What goes unsaid, like everything else, is the slow, languid sex they have that evening, where they’re both drunk on love, moving in sync like molasses and syrup. The details, as usual, needn’t be mentioned.)

-

That night, they don't make dinner. At 9:05 PM on October 19, Phil ordered pizza and they left it out on the counter a bit too long. By the time they're ready to eat it, it's long past cold, so he decides to shove it back in the microwave.  
He burns it a little, but that’s okay. It’s a homage to 2009.  
Burnt pizza and _American Horror Story_ isn’t really what most couples would define as a romantic 7-year anniversary date, but they’ve never really been “most couples,” have they?  
Dan and Phil. Phil and Dan. Interchangeable, on occasion— always inseparable.  
A duo. Business partners. Flatmates. Best friends. Lovers. Two boys from opposite ends of the country that met in 2009 and then built their lives off of each other.  
There really never was any spoken rule of “what they were,” per se— never really any spoken _anything_ , honestly. Dan and Phil exist on companionable silence, on a very fine, elusive wavelength of negative conversations and questioning gazes. They established the foundations of their relationship— no, their _lives_ — without any outright decision and instead with a fundamental understanding of what they and the other wanted.  
Their ideas of what was a “them” thing to do and what wasn't one was clear from the very beginning. “Them” things include: Private hand holding, any and all sex (mostly vanilla, or something kinky if one of them is feeling particularly horny), spontaneous baking and TV at three in the morning, mutual support, and kisses. Lots and lots of kisses.  
(October 19 was about them.)  
Things that are “not them” include: PDA, weird pet names, fancy dates (unless they were celebrating an achievement like TABINOF), clubbing, and really anything that was outright “for couples.”  
(If their fridge were magnetic and they could pin these up, or if either of them had the force of will to write them down, they probably wouldn’t have been anyway. Dan and Phil function better on the unsaid.)  
“It’s so weird how far we’ve come. I feel like it was just yesterday that you were anxiously texting me about Hello Internet because you were afraid it was bad,” Phil muses aloud.  
“Mm? Oh, yeah,” Dan replies, roused from his own introspection, mouth full of pizza. “Remember Manchester? Remember taking that selfie in the Apple Store?”  
Phil giggles. “Your hair was so bad. And you were so _short_.”  
“Well, I could say the same about you. We were both _dramatically_ shorter and had equally horrific haircuts then,” Dan retorts defensively, crossing his arms on the tabletop.  
“I’m glad you’ve gotten hotter since then,” Phil quips cheekily, reaching under the table and jabbing a blushing Dan in the stomach.  
“Fight me. You wanna go? You wanna fucking go?” the now-aggressively pink-faced Dan yelps, kicking Phil in the shin with one socked foot. Phil just laughs, smiling warmly at him.  
Dan’s set jaw eventually loosens, twisting into an identical warm grin. “I’m glad we’ve gotten to where we are now.”  
(October 19 is about making progress. October 19 is about following your dreams.)

-

 _American Horror Story_ doesn’t usually send them both to sleep, but it does tonight.  
At 11:30 PM on October 19, they sleep, with a warm blanket wrapped around both of them. Dan’s more or less tucked into the crook of Phil’s neck and Phil curls around him, one arm wrapped around Dan’s side. The TV continues dimly in the background, a low hum and chatter against their gentle breathing.  
At 11:58 PM on October 19, Dan sleeps. It’s been a long year, for certain, and this is well-deserved rest. Too many things have happened in one year for him to keep track of, and now, he just wants to sleep. For years.  
At 11:59 on October 19, Phil sleeps with a small smile on his face. It had been a good year. A happy year. A year of opportunity, new places, and trying new things. Now, he just wants to sleep. Alongside the love of his life.  
(October 19 is about the love of his life.)  
As the clock hits 12:00 AM, October 20th arrives.  
(And with it comes a new era of Dan and Phil.)


End file.
